


In Sickness and in Health

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Alternate Universe - Human, Comforting Magnus Bane, Don't Worry It's Just a Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Sick Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: “What’s wrong with Daddy, Blueberry?” Magnus asks him, trying to calm himself and not imagine the worst like Alec being shot on the job, something that always plagues Magnus’ mind when he straps on his badge and gun in the morning before leaving for work.“He looks icky,” Max answers unhelpfully. Magnus can’t expect more though since he only just had his 3rd birthday a few months ago.***Or, the one where Magnus is just about to board his flight when he gets a call from Max who says his Daddy is "dying".





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo!
> 
> So this fic is based on something that happened to me. My friend's little sister called me once saying that her sister was dying and when I got there, she thankfully just had a cold.  
> I've only got one exam left now and I just felt like writing a one-shot that was fluffy and cute, I'll hopefully be back to writing WOYM next week and I'll continue 'I Found You' too. :D
> 
> Also, I'm blaming Alec getting a cold on freeflop because I'm blaming everything on them these days. 
> 
> Happy reading!

There are only two people in front of Magnus to board the plane to Los Angeles when his phone starts buzzing frantically in his pocket.

It’s probably Alec just checking in after dropping the kids off to school and getting into the precinct.

Magnus left at a God-awful hour in the morning to make it to the airport in time for his flight since he needs to be in L.A for a fitting for one of his high paying clients attending a red carpet event in a few weeks. Ragnor is going too but the idiot had booked a flight later in the day so Magnus is alone in this one.

He pulls out his phone from his pocket, shooting an apologetic glance at the attendant checking everyone’s ticket and boarding pass before moving to the side to answer. There were a whole load of people behind him so he isn’t too worried about being rushed.

The panic comes in an onslaught however when he sees his screen flashing with a picture of Alec and the kids, Chairman Meow atop Alec’s head with his tail waggling in Alec’s face.

It’s the picture for the house phone. Someone was calling from the landline. No one should be home right now.

Swallowing down the bile rising in his throat, Magnus answers the call.

“Hello?”

 _“Papa! Daddy’s dying!”_ Max’s frantic voice whispers and Magnus can feel the blood drain from his face.

He should have only just gotten into the precinct and Jace has promised to keep an eye on him while Magnus is away for the few days so something can’t have gone wrong that quickly.

Max is just being overdramatic, he tells himself – something Alec insists he somehow inherited from Magnus. But then shouldn’t Max be in school by now?

“What’s wrong with Daddy, Blueberry?” Magnus asks him, trying to calm himself and not imagine the worst like Alec being shot on the job, something that always plagues Magnus’ mind when he straps on his badge and gun in the morning before leaving for work.

 _“He looks icky,”_ Max answers unhelpfully. Magnus can’t expect more though since he only just had his 3 rd birthday a few months ago.

Before he can ask anything else, Magnus hears Rafael’s voice over the line.

_“Max, give me the phone!”_

_“No! I’m talkin’ to Papa...give it back Raffa!”_

Magnus gnaws on his lower lip while his children bicker before finally, Rafael’s voice is clear through the phone.

 _“I think Daddy’s sick. He looks all funny, and there’s a big pile of snotty tissues on the bed, and I think I heard him throw up too,”_ Rafael explains. To any stranger, he sounds firm and grown-up, but Magnus knows his child and can pick out the underlying worry in his tone.

It doesn’t sound like Alec’s dying, more like he’s got a really bad cold or the flu. Magnus thought his voice sounded a bit clogged up earlier but he assumed it was just rough from not using it while he slept.

Considering there were no tissues when Magnus left and now there apparently is a pile of them, he’s gotten progressively worse over a very short period of time. Magnus has a sinking feeling it’s the flu.

“Alright, Baby, can you put Daddy on the phone?” Magnus asks calmly.

 _“Okay Papa.”_ Rafael agrees.

_“Wha’re you ‘ooin boys? ‘Ello?”_

“Hello, Darling,” Magnus says, “Maxie and Raf are afraid you’re dying.”

Before Alec can say anything back, he falls into a fit of coughing and what sounds like dry heaving before sniffling. It might just be his imagination, but Magnus is pretty sure he hears a whimper in there too and it breaks his heart.

“I’m coming home.” Magnus declares.

 _“Noo,”_ Alec protests, _“I’b bine.”_

“Yes, Alexander, I can hear how _bine_ you are.” Magnus retorts, grinning a little at how Alec sounds adorable despite being sick. “Give the phone back to Rafe and then stay in bed until I get home, okay?”

 _“Ogay...”_ Alec sighs in resignation, though it sounds more like a wheeze. _“I lob you.”_

“I lob you too my Darling,” Magnus replies, now grinning while he hears some shuffling before Rafael’s voice comes back.

 _“Is he dying Papa?”_ he asks tentatively and Magnus hears Max’s flurry of whispered questions in the background.  

“No, you can tell Max he isn’t dying. Can you get Daddy some water and then you and Maxie watch some TV or read while I call Uncle Jace?” Magnus asks, shoving his boarding pass into his bag now that he won’t be needing it.

_“Okay, are you coming home?”_

“Yes Baby, I’ll be there as soon as I can. I love you.”

_“I love you too Papa.”_

Magnus sighs, grabbing his bag and turning to find the queue now gone and the attendant smiling at him kindly.

“Will you be boarding Sir?”

“Not today,” Magnus shakes his head giving her an apologetic smile.

“Sick kids?” she asks, typing away on her computer.

“Sick husband,” Magnus corrects.

She looks up and smiles at him before looking back at the computer. “Where’s home? I’ll see when the next available flight is for you.”

“It’s quite alright my dear; it’s just a short drive away. I’ll call a cab.” Magnus says, waving his hand in dismissal at her offer.

“Have you checked in any luggage or is it just that carry-on?” she nods towards the small suitcase Magnus had been wheeling around after him along with his laptop bag.

“Just these two,” he says, smiling gratefully at her and glancing down at her name-tag. “Thank you, Felicity.”

“No problem, Sir. I hope your husband feels better soon.” She waves as he walks away and Magnus quickly calls an Uber for himself before dialling Jace’s number as he waits.

 _“Shouldn’t you be on a plane?”_ Jace says in lieu of a greeting.

“I’m not going. Alexander’s sick, and I think it might be the flu. Can you go and pick the kids up to take them to school? I’ve called an Uber so I should be home in half an hour or so.”

_"Sure, I’ll let Luke know he won’t be coming in this week then. If I get the days off for him now, he’ll be less stubborn about coming in even if he’s unwell.”_

Magnus thanks him, knowing Alec would go back in as soon as he could even if he wasn’t fully recovered.

His car arrives so he hops in the back, gives his address and then calls the school to let them know Max and Raf will be late before calling Ragnor to tell him he won’t be making the trip. He’ll email the client when he gets home. Luckily, Ragnor is going so it won’t be a setback for them since he’s more than capable to get everything sorted without Magnus being there.

He then calls Jocelyn, feeling bad for disturbing her on her day off but needing to know if Alec’s got the flu or not. She tells him she’ll meet him at their house and check him over.

The rest of the drive is spent in relative silence, Magnus occasionally tapping his fingers against his knee in anxiousness. If Alec’s got the flu, they’ll have to find somewhere for Rafael and Max to stay so they don’t catch it and Alec will have to be quarantined, something Magnus knows he’ll protest to until he loses his voice, and then he’ll continue to be grumpy about it.

When he gets home, he rushes through the door and up the stairs, straight into his and Alec’s bedroom. Jocelyn is there, reading her watch while holding a thermometer in Alec’s mouth as he sits with a petulant little frown. Magnus shouldn’t find it so adorable, but it’s a testament to how in love he is that he does.

To his dismay, the kids really weren’t being overdramatic. Alec does look like he’s dying. His face is extremely pale, barely any colour at all except his nose which is bright red, most likely from using so many tissues that are now in a bin by the bedside.

Jocelyn takes the thermometer out before nodding to herself and getting up, placing a little kiss on Alec’s forehead as she does so. “It’s not the flu, just a bad cold. Make sure he keeps drinking water and I’ll leave you some medicine to give him. I’ll come and check on him in a few days just in case though.”

“Thank you,” Magnus smiles gratefully and kisses her cheek, letting her walk herself out as he goes to sit beside Alec.

“Hello Sweetheart,” Magnus says softly, brushing his hand through Alec’s slightly damp hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Still bine,” Alec mutters, leaning into Magnus’ touch and letting his eyes fall closed.

“Of course Darling,” Magnus grins, still gently massaging his scalp. “Get some rest, and then I’ll help you shower and get some food in you.”

Alec nods, shuffling down and burrowing himself under the covers. “Thanks bor cobig hobe,” he says quietly.

“In sickness and in health, remember,” Magnus murmurs, kissing Alec’s forehead and waiting until he’s fallen asleep before removing his hand from Alec’s hair and letting him rest.

He sets about unpacking his bags and changing into comfier clothes before heading to the kitchen to make some homemade soup for Alec, sending a couple of emails while it cooks.

When he goes back upstairs, Alec is blowing his nose into a tissue and wiping the dampness from his eyes. Magnus smiles in sympathy at him, moving to sit next to him and feed him the soup while side-eyeing the bin that’s now overflowing with tissues.

He hopes Alec gets better soon, not just for himself and the kids, but for the trees too.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you guys keep tweeting when you have free time and reaching out to Netflix, Amazon and Hulu! It's not the end!  
> I love how much this fandom has done already and I'm so proud to be a part of it. I love you guys! <3
> 
> Just in case it was difficult to read, “Thanks bor cobig hobe,” is "thanks for coming home." 
> 
> Also, side-note, I can't wait until we have gifs of the forehead kiss that was promised in 3B so I can use it in fics.


End file.
